In the first four years of operation, the neuroimaging core (NC) supported scanner access, patient education and informed consent, high quality state of the art image acquisition, data transfer, storage and analysis of all UC Davis ADC related projects involving neuroimaging (MRI and PET). The core worked in close collaboration with the newly enhanced UC Davis Imaging Research Center (IRC, Director Carter) and the Imaging of Dementia and Aging (IDeA) laboratory (PI DeCarli). The interactions with the IRC allowed the core to leverage substantial institutional resources recently provided to support neurimaging research, including a research dedicated 3 Tesla MRI scanner, enhance computer resources, expanded technical support and new scientific expertise and leadership. The interactions with the IDeA laboratory provided access to state of the art software tools and computer science expertise to support the data analytic aims of the NC. Because of the availability of these new resources we will be able to provide an expanded range of services to support ADC related imaging projects during the next funding period. New tools and resources in combination with the successful recruitment of a highly diverse clinical cohort will further support the new theme of UCD ADC, which is to examine the heterogeneity of AD in a racially and ethnically diverse population. In this application for renewal of the core we propose to pursue the follwing 6 Specific Aims. 1) Support the acquisition of neuroimaging data in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related dementias 2) Support ongoing data analyses including ongoing quantitative analyses begun during the previous funding period that focused on the analysis of white matter hyperintensities, hippocampal and cortical volumes. 3) Continue to support the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores by providing digital images or films for subjects in the subject pool and longitudinal cohort. 4) The NC will distribute and support software tools for pre-processing, analyzing and viewing results of structural imaging analysis that have been developed by the IDeA Laboratory as well as from a range of other sources. Aim 5: Develop and maintain data archive and retrieval system. Aim 6: Support the development and integration of functional MRI studies within the UCD ADC.